The Law
by Dobby123
Summary: Tsuna and Hibari had a little chat on how one should behave when it came to the law.


**I hope you guys enjoy the story and please excuse the grammar and spelling. I was literally coming off the top of my head with this. Don't you hate how better a story sound in your head than on paper? It's rather discouraging.**

**Enjoy!**

There was something especially unnerving about this particular cloudless night. A lone figure lurked the streets alone, drowning it in killer intent that made even the dumbest people steer clear for the night. It was obvious that the figure was mad about something, but about what? It was something that happened earlier in the day where everybody expressed their displeasure at them, but as usual they didn't care, why? It was simple, he was Hibari Kyoya and he was the law of this town.

A young adult at the age of seventeen stalked through his town with a scowl on his face. Usually his tutor would be there to scold him for whatever he did "wrong", but surprisingly the man stayed back and let him leave. Now that should've raised some alarms in his head, but as bull headed and lacking common sense he chose to ignore it, but that was okay he was about to get a lesson he won't soon forget.

When the young man entered a school building, he became immediately aware he wasn't alone in the building. It wasn't somebody unfamiliar, but rather very familiar with that that intruder's presence, but he quite couldn't put a finger on who it was. So he decided that whoever was breaking the rules, by being in the building so late he was going to bite them to death. Following the aura that the intruder was leaking he found himself in front of his office. Furious that somebody was bold enough to enter his office, he slammed the door opened to see that herbivore.

"You know," the herbivore started out causally flicking the dirt from up under his nails not bothering to look at him. "You're not as above the law as you like to pretend to be." Hibari bristle at that pulling out his tonfas. "Here you are making your own rules and breaking them too, destroying anybody and everybody who either breaks your rules or gets in your way, but as usual you get carried away and other people are forced to pay for your crimes."

"That student that you put in the hospital today might not survive and you know what," the herbivore snarled. "His parents are fighting for you to go to jail Hibari, do you know what that mean? You be charged with murder if the boy dies and not only that, you'll be charge with a list of crimes longer than goddamn phone book. You'll never see the light of day."

Hibari shuddered as he felt the room temperature dropped. He took a step back as orange eyes stared at him with such an indifferent look, but under that he couldn't help but feel wary of him. "You seem to forget that you're stronger than most people here or maybe it's because you know you're getting stronger that's why you continue to fight. But the thing is, you forget that the rest of Namimori citizens aren't like the us, so of course we'll have to restrain ourselves. However, you refuse to understand such a simple concept as that," the herbivore-no-omnivore said standing up ice forming under his fingertips. "And that pains me because I really hate to do something like this." There was a flash of bright orange light that filled the room and Hibari felt really cold before he realized he was incased in a block of ice.

The omnivore stared at him bitterly. "You're not above the law, you're not below it and you're definitely not the law. You're just some kid playing make believe and honestly I don't know why they let it get this far, but if I ever have to step in again to clean up your mess, I assure you it'll be last thing you do."

The omnivore left Hibari incased in a block of ice before releasing him two days later after finding out Hibari's latest victim was going to make a full recovery.

.

.

.

**Omake:**

A young teen at the age of fifteen and a young infant like child sat in the boy's kitchen drinking warm beverages in silence. The infant stared at the teen who was uncharacteristically pleased with himself in his rare case of violence.

"Was it really necessary for you to freeze him like that, he's going to be suffering from hypothermia and frost bite when you let him out Tsuna," the infant said not really caring himself understanding completely why it had to be done, he was just wandering if his student understood what he did.

"I believe that was the best form of punishment that I could give." Tsuna said sipping his tea. "I'm willing to let him roam around freely to let him do what he wants, but if I have to clip his wings so I can keep a better eye on him I'll do that even if he comes to despise me."

The infant looked at Tsuna with a calculative look and then turned back to his coffee. At least his student wasn't going to be a complete doormat when inherit the family.


End file.
